HetaPranks
by Strawberryfunsized
Summary: Obviously, as the title says it, this story is about pranks, in the Hetalia world. This is a co-writed story by me and irene n valley. Our OC's, Luna Vargas and Victory Renard meet and Victory gets an idea...So read on. WAIT! I have to tell you that it is a Human AU, so the nations are human.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so the first chapter is mine, my character Luna Vargas's morning before she meets Victory. The next chapter is irene n valley's, or Victoy Renard's morning before she meets Luna. And then I'll add more details when the 3rd chapter is figured out.

* * *

_I was in the woods, laying there on the white surface of the snowy ground staring up at the moon. No worries, no love, just me, myself, and I. The beautiful, silvery color of the moon shining down on me. It seemed like the perfect day for me, though I was cold, only being in a long, silky blue gown. It was mesmerizing, the moon, and the stars, the dark color of the sky, perfect, until a pair of red eyes blocked the view from me. A small bird sitting upon the man's shoulder chirped..._

I groaned and hit my alarm clock, yawning, I sat up. I stretched and then fell back down on the bed. A knock sounded at my door and I groaned again,"Go away!"

I heard laughter come from behind the door,"Ve~ Luna get up. We have to go to school ve~" I stared at the door astonished. Feliciano was up _before_ me.

Oh my god, the world is going to end,"Hey! How did you get up before _I _did!"

Another laugh came from the door,"Lovino woke me up ve~. He tried to wake you up, but you hit him while you were sleeping." I threw the blankets aside and walked over to the door, I opened it and saw that Feliciano wasn't dressed, he was still in his underwear. And that means Lovino kicked him out of the room and fell back asleep. I sighed and walked over to their shared room and banged on the door.

"Hey! Lovino! Get your lazy ass up! We have to go to school!" I heard moaning from the other side of the door and I slammed the door open. I ran and jumped on my older brother. "Up! Up! Come on, get up!" Before he could start yelling at me I ran out of the room and into the bathroom and took a shower. I remembered my dream and sighed. 'That was truly a beautiful scene, I have to draw it...and then maybe paint it too...Hey! That's what math is for! I'll draw it then!' I smiled and then started humming. When I got out, I dried my redish-brown hair and then brushed it as well. I wasn't going to eat breakfast, I don't usually, so I brushed my teeth as well. When I got out, I skipped into my room with the towel wrapped around me. I got a blush from Lovino as I skipped passed him.

When I reached my room, I turned on the radio and started picking out clothes. I grabbed a pair of purple skinny jeans. I pulled those on, and then grabbed a gray tank top and a purple and black plaid, long sleeved shirt that I just left unbuttoned. I put on a necklace I got from Ludwig, it was the same as his and Gilbert's. Ludwig is a so nice, but he isn't that fun. He's kind of a sitck in the mud. I pulled out a black belt from my drawer and pulled it through the belt loops on my pants and buckled it. I pulled my black, hightop converse from my closet and pulled those on too. My hair would be left down today, and left alone. I hit the off button on my radio, grabbed my bag full of schoolbooks and ran downstairs. I jumped on the couch and lounged there, waiting for my brothers.

I almost drifted back to sleep by the time they got down there, but trust me, they didn't take that long, I'm still extremely tired right now. Once Feliciano spotted me on the couch, he does what he always does, he attacked me in this HUGE hug. I gestured for Lovino to join, but because he was being an ass, he didn't. Feli and I pouted, but I knew I'd give him a hug at some point of the day. Suddenly, everything felt awkward and silent and Feliciano stared at me. I stared back, confused and he smiled wider then he already was.

"Hey Luna, are you going to tell Gilbert today? I tell Ludwig I like him all the time! You should do it ve~!" I blushed because Feliciano was the only one who knew, other than Antonio and Matthew. And because of that fact, Lovino started swearing.

"You're in love with a potato bastard too!"I laughed when I saw that Feliciano was just staring at our brother blankly. I then rolled my eyes.

"He doesn't _love _Ludwig, he isn't gay. He just has a really close connection to him. Like Gilbert and I do...at least I think we do, but we probably don't..."I sighed and then walked out the door. My brothers stalked me outside and Feliciano skipped up to me, and I hid the still faint pink that was on my cheeks with my hair. I looked down, finding the sidewalk alot more fascinating than my fratello blabbering about what he did with Ludwig yesterday. The picture of my dream came back and I bumped into someone. When I looked up I saw crimson eyes that took my breath away. A bird chirped in annoyance at the sudden movement of his master. The man waved his hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Luna! Hey! The awesome Gilbert is telling you to wake up!" I squeaked at the sound of a whistle in my ear. I jumped, and then I shook my head and blinked.

"Oh...sorry Gilbert." He just grinned and then turned back around. I frowned, was he ignoring me now? "Hey! Who're you talking to?"I position myself so I could look passed Gilbert. I saw a girl that was completely engaged in the conversation she was having with him.


	2. Chapter 2

I was having the most pleasant dreams involving me saving the world with awesome superpowers when my stupid alarm clock of evil doom decided to yank me out of my autograph signings and fanboys, to drop me back in stupid boring reality via obnoxious and incessant beeping.  
I promised myself I would learn how to place a curse on it next time I see Iggy. May all alarm clocks go die in a dessert ditch somewhere!  
That was the moment when the fantastic odor of pancakes reached my sensitive nose.

Oh right! Al and Mattie stayed over last night! I ran downstairs in my pajama's to see Matthew Williams cooking some pancakes for breakfast. Alfred Jones was sitting at the kitchen table in his T-shirt and boxers that he had fallen asleep in the night before. I gave Matthew a huge hug from behind and said

"Thanks dude! You're the best! Your fantastic breakfasts make these sleepovers bearable..." I stuck my tongue out at Al who immediately started protesting.

"Hey! You said you would watch the movie with me! I forgot how scary it was... but the hero wasn't scared!"

"You broke into my room, leapt into my bed and was trembling under my quilt you were so scared!"

"...To protect you from those freaky scary ghosts, man!"

"Whaaateeeveeer, 'hero'" I giggled and flirtatiously leaned against Mattie, looking over his shoulder at Al with dreamy eyes "Mattie's my new favorite~ he bribes me with food...you'll have to step it up to compete with him now~"

Before he could give his indignant reply, Matthew coughed nervously and announced (in his shy way of course) "umm... breakfast is ready i-if you want some..."

"Alright!" Al and I high-fived each other and leap toward the wonderful food. Mattie sat us back down and dished up his amazing fluffy sweet pancakes, delicately brushed some butter on, then expertly poured steaming maple syrup all over our plates piled high with the world's best pancakes.

Needless to say, all three of us practically licked our plates clean.

I washed the dishes while Al and Mattie got dressed and ready for school. That was when I heard a strange familiar pseudo cheep-cheep that sounded like a weird rough combination of "niyo niyo" and "piyo piyo" while still sounding almost like some growling from a certain Prussian I knew...

I was unsurprised then when I saw Gilbird fly into the kitchen. He was wearing a ninja mask, undoubtedly put on him by Gilbert Beilschmidt in effort to make his little bird more stealthy. The little yellow bird appeared not to have noticed that I had caught sight of him, so it was easy for me to leap up and catch him. He beat his wings at a million beats per minute as he attempted to escape from my grasp. I smirked and cooed to the little bird "Oh my~ it seems I have caught a little intruder..." the little bird continued to try to escape I could feel his heart beating wildly and his shrill cheep-cheeps of terror were beginning to grate on my ears

"You tell me where your little master is or I know a certain little bird who will make a tasty chicken nugget..."

The bird fell silent and still. If a bird could ever smirk, he did at that moment. Before I knew it, I felt a great wet blow that knocked me to the floor. I let go of the bird, who gave a huge war cry and began to peck me mercilessly. I tried to fend him off, but I felt more of the unknown objects hitting me, and somehow soaking my clothes. I looked up when I heard a familiar chuckling that sounded like "Keseseseses" and sure enough there was Gilbert Beilschmidt, standing in all his albino glory above me, holding several more water balloons with a huge smirk.

He cried out "Nobody threatens mein awesome bird!" than he began pelting me with a seemingly unending supply of water balloons.

Oh, It was on!

*Two Minutes Later*

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwww the paaaaaaaaain...soooooo not awesome..." Whined Gil,  
"Oh shut up! You started it!" I shivered with the cold I was feeling through my now drenched clothes. Our epic water battle didn't last too long once I got the hose, not just any simple garden hose mind you, but a specially modified hose that could put out a house on fire if need be, and I turned it on full blast at the Prussian intruder. He retaliated with many buckets of ice water. It seemed the only one who got out unscathed was Gilbird who was eating some birdseed on the window sill with satisfied "piyo piyo". Despite how miserable we both were now, we were grinning like idiots.

"On the plus side, I think we're tied again!" I said

"Oh yeah! 17-17 is it now?" he responded.

"Yup! I will so win the next round though! "

At that point Al and Mattie walked in, fully clothed and ready for school. I looked down to my dripping pajamas and laughed before they could ask anything I ran upstairs announcing that I had to change. I could hear Al say something about being a hero to save the day or something and Prussia giving some 'awesome' witty retort.

I peeled off my wet clothes and grabbed some dark skinny jeans and a cute grey blouse. After I put on the dry clothes, I got my usual odd mixture of accessories, a black fedora hat, a glittery black scarf now serving as a belt and a bunch of chunky bracelets that jingled at every step I took. Finally, I put on my lovely black Italian boots and tied my hair into a pony tail after drying it as much as I could with a towel.

I walked back downstairs and saw Alfred and Gilbert cleaning up after our water battle, laughing and bickering good-naturedly like usual. Mattie greeted me with a steaming cup of rich, velvety hot chocolate to warm me up after getting so wet and cold.

After getting ready for school we decided we would all walk together to school, but since Ludwig wasn't home this morning, Gilbert wanted to swing by the Italian boy's house on the way to school to see if he was hanging out with his little 'boyfriend' Feli. So I tagged along with him to say hi to Feliciano (and maybe torment 'Lovi' a bit too!) Alfred and Mattie split off to follow Al's "Totally epically awesome shortcut" to school. Poor poor Matthew...

I was busy chatting/threatening Gil by the time we finally got to the Italian's house and I saw a petite pretty girl I sorta recognized. Seeing such obvious innocence in her silvery purple eyes and her cute awkwardness around Gil gave me the most brilliant, craziest idea the world had ever known. I smiled and held out my hand to her

"Hi, I'm Victory Renard. Would you like to help me take over the world via pranks more awesome than Gil?"


End file.
